Beautiful Undead
by RaindropsOnMyTeaCup
Summary: *Vampire AU* They were no longer his friends. They were monsters. The Bad friends Trio have lived as vampires for ten years now, and they were getting bored of each other's company. They wanted some humans to play with... FrUK, PruCan, and Spamano are the main pairings, but there is also Frain and slight Pruance at times. Rated M for sexual themes, strong language and gore.
1. No Longer His Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **(I know I keep starting new stories when I have unfinished ones but let me live! XD)**

 **Side Note: So, after writing Of A Noble Breed, I realised that I really missed writing about Vampire!France, so I decided to include the Bad Friends Trio as vampires and their love interests in this one XD I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It had been particularly chilly and dark on the night that it all started. Francis had been twenty-six, his long golden hair falling into his eyes as he stumbled drunkenly down the deserted and dimly-lit streets. He had been drinking with his two best friends, Gilbert and Antonio, but now, in the early hours of the morning, the trio had staggered their separate ways in an attempt to get home. Had Francis been sober, he might have noticed the figure following him. Had he been sober, he might have sensed the danger of his situation, being alone in the dark of night with nothing on him but his phone and keys, and a pitifully empty wallet.

Francis giggled to himself as he recalled how funny it had been to see Antonio trying to flirt with the bartender, not noticing the presence in front of him until he almost bumped into them. He blinked, gasping a little and taking a step back as he suddenly became aware of the presence. He mumbled something incoherent, trying to apologise, but he let out a muffled cry as the figure suddenly seized him with inhuman strength, slamming him against the wall of an old building. Francis tried to cry out, but before a sound could escape his cerulean eyes widened in a mix of pain and pleasure, as he felt sharp fangs sink into his neck. He let out a low moan, relaxing far too easily in the stranger's hold, before everything went dark.

XxX

Antonio had never been so worried. He had not heard from Francis in three days, which was highly unusual as the Frenchman usually spent every waking minute with his best friends. The Spaniard had called Francis until he had thrown his phone across the room in frustration, and then he had gone over to the Frenchman's apartment, only to find it empty.

It was late when he arrived back at his own home, and he cursed under his breath when he flicked the light switch and the lights did not come on.

"Fucking typical…" Antonio grumbled, usually a lot cheerier than this, but he was carrying the burden of fatigue and worry for his best friend. He sighed, closing and locking his front door behind him, before hesitating. He caught the soft but distinguishable scent of roses, much like the cologne that Francis always wore. But he shrugged it off as just his imagination, flopping down on his sofa and flicking on the television. When all he received was static, he let out a groan of annoyance, letting his head fall back against the soft cushions, and closing his eyes.

"Someone's having a bad day~" an unmistakably sensual voice purred, the French accent heavy and familiar. Antonio snapped his eyes open, seeing Francis leaning against the doorframe. Only he was different.

His sparkling blue eyes were now almost glowing in the darkness, and his teeth were a bright white, causing an almost terrifying display. Francis' hair seemed a little darker, and his skin a little paler, but _dios mío_ he looked beautiful. Antonio had always had a thing for Francis, but because they were best friends, he had always kept it to himself. But now, the alluring Frenchman was causing his heart rate to quicken in excitement. "Francis…" Antonio breathed, before widening his eyes and shooting up from the sofa. "Where have you been? I called you and I went to your apartment – " As the Spaniard continued to ramble, Francis began to advance, but Antonio only noticed when Francis placed a slender, cool finger against his lips. He smirked when Antonio finally fell silent. " _Shhh…_ " the Frenchman whispered, and Antonio felt a chill of excitement rush through him. Francis was so close, and so sexy, and all Antonio wanted to do was kiss him. Francis continued to smirk, running his fingers gently over Antonio's shirt, before slowly beginning to unbutton it. "I've always felt attracted to you, _mon cher_ …~" His voice was a purr that sent shivers through Antonio, and the Spaniard felt himself melt slightly, his olive-green eyes smouldering with lust for the beautiful Frenchman. "Y-You have?" Antonio managed in a soft whisper, watching the movement of Francis' soft, delicate lips. Francis grinned, letting out a soft hum. " _Oui_ , Toni~" the way he purred his name made Antonio swallow slightly, his breath hitching as he forgot about everything but Francis. All his worry melted away, and now there was nothing left but lust and love for the gorgeous man before him.

Antonio let his hands move of their own accord, one reaching down to wrap around Francis' waist, pulling him closer. He did not realise how cold he was, as his other hand stroked the Frenchman's pale cheek.

Francis let out a soft whine, pressing closer to Antonio and making the Spaniard want him even more. "Oh, Toni…please _, mon cher_ …~"

The way Francis begged for him made something snap, and suddenly Antonio grabbed the back of Francis' head, crashing their lips together possessively. Francis moaned into the kiss, and Antonio wondered briefly why they had never done this before. But soon all thoughts left him as he backed up against the sofa, falling onto it with Francis on top of him. The kiss became deeper and more heated, and Antonio shrugged off the remainder of his own shirt, pulling Francis closer against his now bare chest.

He felt Francis' ice-cold fingers trail over his tanned skin, and Francis broke the kiss, nipping at Antonio's lower lip teasingly, before leaning down to kiss over his neck. Antonio grinned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he enjoyed every touch. He did not see Francis eyes change from a glowing cerulean to a blood-red, and he was barely even aware that Francis had sunk his fangs into him. He let out a loud moan, a lazy smile on his features as he found himself drowning in Francis, wholly and completely.

XxX

Gilbert sighed, running trembling hands through his white hair. His crimson eyes stared at the beer glass standing on the kitchen table in front of him, his thoughts consumed by the disappearance of his two friends. It had been almost a week, and he had not heard from either of them. The police did shit all to help, as neither Francis nor Antonio had really been model citizens, and Gilbert had taken it upon himself to find them.

But it was too difficult a task for him to complete alone, and without his friends to call on for help, he was quickly losing hope that he would ever see them again.

He froze as he heard the shutters on the outside of one of the upstairs windows bang, and instantly he shot up. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, an empty beer bottle, and smashed it against the edge of the table, before holding the broken bottle in front of him as a defence as he crept upstairs.

He peered inside his dark bedroom, seeing the window wide open. The curtains rustled from the night breeze, and Gilbert was even more alert now. "Who the fuck is in my house?" he demanded, sounding angry to mask the fear.

But his bedroom appeared to be empty, and Gilbert ventured further inside to investigate and make sure that was really the case. He froze as he suddenly felt a presence behind him, and instinctively he spun around, swinging the broken bottle, and it struck.

Francis was behind him, and the broken bottle had lodged in his left hand, which he had held up to stop the blow. Gilbert let out a shriek, half at his friend being there, and half at what he had done to him.

"Oh _mein gott_ – Francis?" The albino man staggered back slightly, letting go of the bottle, and he felt sick when the bottle stayed lodged in the Frenchman's hand. "Oh shit, your hand!"

Francis blinked, his gaze slowly drifting to his hand. He let out a sigh of exasperation, as if he was irritated rather than in serious pain. "Oh, Gil…what did I ever do to you?"

His tone was playful and purring, and Gilbert widened his eyes in disbelief, before watching as Francis slowly pulled the bottle out of his hand, and flinching as he threw it against the bedroom wall, where it shattered leaving bloody shards on the carpet.

"F-Francis I – shit – are you alright?" Gilbert was frantically trying to figure out what to do, but Francis only smiled, lowering his hand again.

" _Oui,_ I'm wonderful~"

Gilbert suddenly seemed to remember that Francis had been missing for over a week now. "W-Where have you been? Why didn't you call me or some shit?"

Francis only smiled. "We knew if we did, you would not have understood…"

"We?" Gilbert furrowed his brows in confusion, before hearing laughter from the bed.

" _Si_ , we are both here~" Antonio grinned, lying on Gilbert's bed casually. Both of them were wearing very sexy, tight clothes, and both of them seemed a bit off, though Gilbert couldn't quite place it.

Francis smirked when Gilbert looked between them in shock, before coming over to the bed and perching on it. As if on cue, Antonio sat up, wrapping his arms around Francis' waist from behind and began littering his jawline and neck with kisses.

Gilbert blinked. "Wait – you two are…together now?"

Francis hummed, tilting his head to allow Antonio better access for his affection.

"Did you run away together or something?" Gilbert asked, trying to wrap his head around it. "Is that why you were both missing?"

Antonio grinned, and Francis let out a light, breathy laugh. Gilbert found it strangely attractive. " _Oui_ , you could say that, _mon ami_ ~"

"Then…why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" Gilbert was suddenly overcome with anger, and Antonio paused, looking up at him and pulling Francis closer, almost possessively.

"We didn't want to share…~" the Spaniard whispered with a giggle, and Francis smirked.

"But now, you can join us, _cher._ " The Frenchman pulled away from Antonio, much to the Spaniard's disappointment, but he watched with glowing olive eyes as Francis stood, gliding across the room to Gilbert.

"Join you? What - ?" Gilbert faltered in his question as Francis ran his hands over his chest, and he pulled back. "Hey – wait…I'm not into that kind of thing – "

Francis only grinned, and Gilbert suddenly noticed two gleaming white fangs protruding from his gums, that had not been there before.

Suddenly, Gilbert sensed the danger all around him, and he acted on instinct.

He ran.

Menacing laughter echoed after him as Gilbert fled from the bedroom, running down the now seemingly endless corridor. He needed to get out. They were monsters.

He lost his footing on the stairs, although he could have sworn he felt someone push him, and he tumbled down two flights of stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. He let out a groan, having squeezed his eyes shut when he fell but now he opened them to see a pair of feet in designer shoes standing in front of him. His eyes widened as Francis smirked down at him, his eyes now as red as Gilbert's own crimson eyes, and his expression one of deep desire.

He summoned all the strength he could, and he kicked out at Francis, his combat boot connecting harshly with Francis' shin, and he let out a yelp of surprise. Gilbert used that to get to his feet, running again. Antonio was lingering by the front door, so Gilbert veered off in the opposite direction. He could hear Francis laughing behind him, almost right in his ear, and the sound made him freak out and he lost sight of where he was running. Foolishly, he saw the basement door and he wrenched it open, knowing that there were power tools down there and if he could get to them he could use them as a weapon. But he would never be able to get them, his friends would make sure of that.

A harsh shove made Gilbert stumble down the basement stairs and into darkness. His head smashed against something – the edge of the workbench, maybe, and the blow made him black out for a moment. When he came to, Antonio was in front of him, grinning menacingly, and he felt two strong arms around his torso and arms, keeping him in place. Francis made sure to hold him with such strength that Gilbert couldn't possibly struggle, and he chuckled in his ear.

"Come on, _mon cher._ We only want to play with you~"

" _Si_ , it'll be more fun with three of us!~" Antonio laughed then, and the laugh struck fear through Gilbert.

"You bastards!" he yelled, trying to free himself but Francis held him tightly from behind. "What are you going to do to me?"

Francis grinned. "We are going to turn you~" he purred, nipping Gilbert's earlobe, and to the albino's disgust, a shiver of pleasure ran through him.

 _These were no longer his friends._

He let out a sharp cry of pain mixed with undeniable pleasure as Francis bit his neck, and after a few moments he found himself leaning back against Francis' cold, still chest. Antonio grinned, before pouting.

"Francis…~" he whined, and Francis pulled back from Gilbert's neck, the albino's blood covering his mouth and chin. Antonio grinned, pushing Gilbert aside slightly and cupping Francis' face, kissing him passionately and tasting Gilbert's blood.

Gilbert felt himself fall back against the hard basement floor, glimpsing his friends before he lost consciousness.

 _These were no longer his friends. They were monsters._

* * *

 **A/N: I love writing France as a vampire, and I think it will suit the other two as well.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of this as a starting chapter!**


	2. Territorial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gilbert let out an irritated sigh, his glowing crimson eyes rolling as he listened to the sound of Francis' bed creaking and the screams and moans that accompanied it. It had been ten years since they all became vampires, and now Gilbert, Antonio and Francis had become bored with their pitiful excuse of a life. Francis and Antonio often fucked each other to pass the time, which left Gilbert sitting downstairs, wishing they weren't so damn loud.

He knew that Francis did not hold any real love for Antonio, but the stupid Spaniard was still completely smitten by Francis after all these years. The Frenchman obviously used that to his advantage by fucking Antonio, and even getting Antonio to fuck him every once in a while. Gilbert was more than pissed off by it, wishing he had someone to pass the time with.

Eventually the screams stopped, and there was the sound of thudding about upstairs before Antonio came shuffling into the kitchen, his hair a mess and a stupid grin on his face. Gilbert could tell from this that Francis had let Antonio top, as the Spaniard looked very pleased with himself.

Francis soon came downstairs as well, his hair perfect and he was fully clothed, whereas Antonio was only wearing a dressing gown. Antonio beamed at him, and Francis gave a small smirk.

"Did you have fun?" Gilbert asked sarcastically, a scowl on his features.

Francis grinned, coming over and perching on Gilbert's lap, playing with his hair. "Aw, did you feel left out, _mon cher?"_ his purring voice was something that Gilbert had gotten used to, as Francis was incredibly flirtatious and willing to sleep with anyone nowadays, though Gilbert had not given in yet.

"Fuck off." He replied grumpily, ignoring the kisses that Francis placed along his jaw but not pushing him away.

Antonio watched, the jealousy evident in his olive eyes as he knew how flirtatious Francis was, but he liked to pretend he could have the Frenchman all to himself.

"Hmm, maybe we need to get someone for you…" Francis mused, straddling Gilbert's lap and brushing their lips.

Antonio perked up at this, hoping that if Gilbert had someone, Francis would come back to him.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, though again he did not discourage Francis' affection. "Anyone I get would only be for the night…not many people would be willing to stay once I casually mention my blood-sucking habits."

Francis tutted at Gilbert's snarky tone, humming to himself as he purposefully moved closer on his lap, making Gilbert grunt softly as Francis was teasing his crotch. "Well, you can always turn them~"

Gilbert paused, before his expression darkened and he shoved Francis away, making the blonde Frenchman stumble backwards into the table.

"I would ever subject an innocent person to this shitty life!"

Francis glared at him, not liking to be rejected. Antonio moved to comfort Francis, but the Frenchman straightened up. "Well, fuck you then."

Francis left the room, as the vampire part of him made his temper a lot shorter than it used to be. Antonio hesitated, looking at Gilbert, before following after Francis.

Gilbert sighed, and after a few minutes when he heard the moans of Francis taking out his frustrations by fucking Antonio, he finally snapped. He stood, grabbing his coat and leaving the house, stalking off into the night.

If only for one night, Gilbert was determined not to be alone.

XxX

The albino man was getting frustrated. He had hovered in every bar and nightclub in the vicinity and he had not found a single person he liked. Of course, he had had many offers, and he had fucked a great deal of them, but it was not satisfying him.

Gilbert realised that he not only wanted sex, he wanted a companion. He wanted someone to love and care about him, but he knew that was a long-shot, especially considering the small detail that he was undead.

He left the final nightclub, as it was now the early hours of the morning and a lot of people were heading home drunkenly. He had almost given up for the evening when his crimson eyes settled on a blonde boy, perhaps seventeen, walking home. He was dressed in a plain, white shirt and black trousers, and he did not look like he had come from a bar. He did look tired though, and as he walked home Gilbert could not resist following him.

The boy had violet eyes, from what Gilbert could see, and he was listening to his music through some small white earphones. With Gilbert's acute hearing, he could easily hear the music as well, and he smirked as he noticed how the boy was discreetly but deliberately walking to the beat.

He licked his lips slightly as he noticed that the boy had quite a hot body, as his ass seemed firm and nicely-shaped, and Gilbert wanted to grope it. His arms and legs looked relatively muscular, but he still looked scrawny enough.

Gilbert smirked, as he suspected that the boy would be half a head shorter than him, at least, and he imagined what it would be like to fuck him.

That was the problem with vampires, it was all about lust. But Gilbert couldn't help it.

As he was debating how to approach the boy, he noticed another guy following him, and he growled softly. He quickened his pace, seeing the boy turn into an alley and that was when the other guy closed in. Gilbert heard a yelp and a muffled cry, and he sprinted into the alley.

There was the boy he had been following, pinning against the wall while the other guy was getting his dirty hands all over him. Gilbert growled again, his eyes glowing blood-red as he wrenched the man off of the blonde boy, punching him hard in the face. The man let out a groan of surprise and pain, and Gilbert held him so tightly that he heard a snap in both of the man's arms, making him howl in pain. The vampire grinned, growling.

"Fuck off, understand?"

The man nodded, whimpering and when Gilbert let him go he fled down the alley like a coward.

Gilbert smirked, relishing in how awesome that was, before he turned his attention back to the boy. The blonde boy had seen the whole thing, and he now trembled, his violet eyes wide with fear.

The albino softened, extending a hand to him. "Are you alright?" The boy noticed his heavy German accent, but he trembled even more. "Hey, it's okay…I'm not gonna hurt you…"

The blonde boy let out a soft whimper, and Gilbert realised he was in shock. He stepped towards him, taking off his coat and wrapping it around the boy. But when Gilbert touched him, the boy seemed to collapse, falling forward into his arms in a faint.

Gilbert sighed. The boy was so cute, and it was to expected, but now he couldn't flirt with him. Shrugging slightly, he lifted the blonde boy into his arms, carrying him back home.

XxX

"Where did you find him?" Francis purred, eyeing the boy on the sofa. He was clearly attracted to him, and both Antonio and Gilbert bristled.

The albino vampire growled, sitting next to the still unconscious boy. "None of your business. And neither of you are to come near him, understand?"

Francis laughed lightly. "Oh my, so possessive~ Why won't you share?"

"Get your own." Gilbert snapped, gently pulling the boy into his lap protectively.

Antonio pouted at this. "you don't need to, Francis. You have me, amore~"

Francis only rolled his eyes, sending Antonio a look of annoyance.

Gilbert stood, holding the boy in his arms. "I'm keeping him in my room. I swear if either of you come near him – "

He left the unfinished threat hanging in the air, carrying the blonde boy upstairs to his bedroom and laying him gently down on the bed. It was almost morning, and Gilbert was tired, but he did not want to scare the boy by sleeping next to him. So, the albino stayed awake in the armchair next to the bed, even when Francis and Antonio had gone to sleep for the day.

XxX

The blonde boy slowly began to stir in the early evening. It would be dark in a few hours, and Gilbert was dozing in the armchair, having been up all day when he should have been sleeping instead. The blonde boy opened his eyes slowly, looking around him dazedly, before sitting up with a jolt as he had no idea where he was. His sudden action startled Gilbert awake, and he blinked, before seeing the boy and smiling.

"You're awake."

The boy flinched, and Gilbert realised that it was because the boy had not noticed him in the room as well.

"W-Where am I?" The boy's voice was soft and trembling, and Gilbert's expression softened as he guessed that the boy was scared shitless.

"Hey – it's okay." The albino smiled slightly, but not wide enough to show his fangs. "I chased away the guy who tried to molest you last night, and you fainted. So I brought you back to my house…"

The boy had drawn his knees up to his chest, hugging them insecurely, and Gilbert fought his urge to hold the boy.

"What's your name?" The vampire asked gently, a small smile on his features which he hoped would relax the boy. When the boy only stared at him with wary, violet eyes, Gilbert smiled again. "My name's Gilbert – but you can call me Gil."

At this new information, the boy seemed a little more willing to open up, and he whispered. "…M-Matthew…I'm Matthew…"

Gilbert smiled at this, as the way that Matthew was trembling was so cute. He was even more attractive now that Gilbert could see him up close, and the albino was already trying to plan how to make him his human.

"Can I call you 'Mattie'?" Gilbert asked, smirking slightly.

Matthew blushed but shook his head almost imperceptibly. "O-Only my brother calls m-me that…"

 _A brother?_

Gilbert inwardly groaned as he knew he couldn't just whisk Matthew away now. He would have to deal with that brother of his first. He tilted his head, seeing how Matthew seemed so trapped and flighty, reminding him of a bird…

"How about 'Birdie'?"

Matthew blinked at this. "Birdie?" he repeated, his brows furrowing cutely as he was confused.

"Well – yeah. I like birds, I think they're cute. And I think you're cute too~" Gilbert grinned, and he felt a wave of triumph as he saw Matthew's blush deepen.

"W-Well…I guess that's okay…." Matthew relented, his voice still barely more than a whisper, but with Gilbert's acute hearing he had no trouble understanding him.

Gilbert's grin widened, and Matthew couldn't help noticing how attractive the albino man was. His crimson eyes bored harshly into Matthew's submissive violet orbs, and his pale skin gave for a striking but sexy contrast. Matthew caught himself staring at Gilbert and his face went even more red, giving away the kind of thoughts he had been having.

"Awesome!" Gilbert declared, grinning still as he had noticed how their gaze met for a moment and Matthew didn't instantly look away.

Matthew smiled a little at this, but then he blushed darkly again as his stomach growled, reminding the blonde boy that he had not eaten anything the whole day.

Gilbert blinked, but then he gave a smile. Despite being vampires, they did have human food in the house, as Francis liked to cook when he was bored, and Gilbert often munched on human food from time to time. It did him no good but it didn't exactly harm him either. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

He stood up, groaning and stretching as sleeping in the armchair had made his back throb in protest, but then he offered a hand to Matthew. The blonde boy gently slid out of bed, pulling on his red hoodie which Gilbert had taken off him while he was unconscious, before taking the albino vampire's hand. He noticed how cool Gilbert's skin felt, but he just assumed that his own hands were very warm due to being under a duvet for a while.

Gilbert smiled, their eyes locking for a moment and Matthew felt a shiver down his spine as to him, Gilbert's eyes were almost _glowing._ But he knew that was ridiculous, and he felt a faint blush spread across his cheeks, making him look away quickly. Gilbert grinned, already addicted to seeing Matthew's violet eyes and his forever-cute blush.

The two of them made their way downstairs, Gilbert holding Matthew's hand and keeping close to him, wary of the other two vampires. As they entered the kitchen, Gilbert pulled a face.

"For fuck's sake…"

Antonio was sat at the kitchen table, engaged in a heated kiss with Francis, who was sat on his lap. The two could never seem to stop fucking around with each other. As soon as Matthew stepped into the kitchen with Gilbert, Francis pulled away from Antonio, his cerulean gaze instantly landing on Matthew. The blonde boy blushed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as there was something about the Frenchman that made him uneasy. He subconsciously squeezed Gilbert's hand, and the albino wrapped one strong arm around Matthew's petite waist.

" _Bonjour, mon chou_ , I do not believe we have properly met~" Francis drawled, his French accent lacing each word in a purr as he climbed off Antonio. The Spaniard pouted in protest, trying to pull the Frenchman back, but Francis pulled away from his grasp. As the French vampire approached, Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

"That's close enough, Francis." He growled, the warning in his tone evident, but Francis' cerulean glare had a strange effect on Gilbert, making him quieten instantly.

Francis grinned, taking Matthew's hand and kissing his knuckles, his lips lingering against his skin for far longer than necessary. Matthew swallowed nervously, his fingers trembling in Francis' hold.

"My name is Francis, and you are?~"

Matthew nibbled his lower lip, leaning back against Gilbert slightly as if seeking protection, but the albino was still oddly quiet. "M-Matthew…" his voice was barely above a whisper again, and Francis hummed.

"How old are you, Matthew?" Gilbert growled slightly as Francis purred Matthew's name, instinctively pulling the blonde boy closer to him, but Francis glared at him again.

"N-Nineteen…"

Francis smirked. "Hm, a little younger than you would normally go for, Gilbert~" he looked back at the albino, taunting cerulean clashing with fierce crimson, and Matthew felt a growing sense of danger.

"Shut up." Gilbert growled out, not realising it but he was holding Matthew against his chest like a lover.

Antonio let out a whine, unhappy that Francis was paying so little attention to him. "Francis…!"

Francis let out a sigh of irritation, glancing over at the Spaniard. " _Quoi?_ "

Gilbert took the opportunity to step backwards, pulling Matthew with him. "I'm going to take Matthew home."

"Oh?" Francis' attention was recaptured, and he smirked. "Wouldn't you like to stay a while, Matthew?"

Gilbert growled again. " _Nein,_ he wouldn't."

Matthew felt a shiver of fear course through him as Francis' stare became icy, and he gripped Gilbert's shirt slightly.

But Francis let a smirk dance over his lips, finally returning to his position on Antonio's lap. "Maybe some other time _, oui?"_

Without dignifying the French vampire with a response, Gilbert took Matthew's hand again, leading him away from the kitchen. When they were far enough away, he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about Francis. He always wants what he can't have."

Matthew blushed, realising that Gilbert was very possessive over him, and he blushed even more darkly as he realised that he liked it.

"T-That's okay…"

Gilbert smiled, before seeing it was dark outside. "I'll walk you home."

Matthew nodded, though something about leaving Gilbert made him sad. Gilbert also wanted to be in Matthew's company for longer, but he couldn't think of a valid excuse to do so. So he just grabbed his coat, opening the front door for Matthew and leading him outside.

XxX

Shortly after Gilbert and Matthew left, Francis seemed restless. He had let Antonio fuck him again, but the Spaniard had noticed that Francis seemed distracted. Now, Francis was idly sipping his glass of wine, not even acknowledging that Antonio had entered the room.

"Francis?"

The Frenchman blinked, looking up at Antonio. " _Oui_?"

"What are you thinking about?" The Spaniard came over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind, but Francis only seemed irritated by the contact.

"I want to get my own human." The Frenchman answered truthfully, knowing that Antonio would not want to hear it but he didn't care. As predicted, the Spanish vampire whined, peppering kisses over Francis' neck.

"But you don't need a pathetic little human…you have me~" Antonio's whines finally made Francis snap and he shot out of his chair, shoving Antonio away.

"Get off me!" Francis' cerulean gaze was so fierce that Antonio let out a whimper, cowering away from him. Francis was a lot stronger than him, and Antonio knew better than to piss him off. "I'm bored of you, Toni." He said flatly, and the Spaniard felt his cold, still heart crack. He had known for a while that Francis was just using him for sex, but it hurt to actually hear it said from the Frenchman himself.

Francis smirked, letting out a sigh, before grabbing his dark cloak that he often wore when going out to hunt. "Don't wait up for me."

With that, he left the house silently, leaving Antonio alone, his eyes glistening with tears. He had loved Francis, but he knew that it would never be reciprocated. So he slowly straightened up, deciding that he would get revenge on Francis by also finding a cute little human to sleep with. Francis may not be interested, but he was territorial as fuck and it would definitely piss him off to see Antonio getting over him.

The Spaniard smirked, before leaving the house as well in search of a human of his own.

* * *

 **A/N: So they're each going to have their own humans in the next what do you think about Francis and Antonio so far? Do you think they will be jealous of each other's new humans?**

 **And any thoughts on how Gilbert will seduce Matthew?**

 **Please review because I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	3. Severed Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: I know you all think Francis is a dick right now, but I'd just like to make clear that this is his vampire side. They have been vampires for ten years and over that time, Francis has let his appreciation for love as a human manifest into lust and toxicity as a vampire. But when he falls in love with Arthur, I promise he will make Francis more human again XD He won't be a dick forever~**

 **Anyway, on with the story~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The forest was still and silent as Gilbert and Matthew walked through it. When there was the occasional sound, like the rustle of a bush in the dark, Matthew would instinctively move a little closer to Gilbert, already feeling safer with him.

"Um…" Matthew blushed as Gilbert turned his crimson gaze towards him.

"I-I realised I didn't thank you for…saving me last night…" The blonde boy blushed darker as he could almost feel Gilbert's eyes on him.

The albino smirked, finding Matthew's blush so cute it was almost unbearable. "No need to thank me, Birdie. It's just a good job I was passing."

Matthew nodded in agreement.

"What were you doing out that late, anyway?" Gilbert ventured, curious. He wanted to get to know Matthew better, as he couldn't stand just wanting Matthew for his body. The vampire part of him wanted to slam Matthew against the nearest tree and fuck him so hard he wouldn't walk for weeks, but the part that was still human wanted to know all of Matthew's favourite things, his lifestyle, his little habits.

"I-I was coming home from work…" Matthew mumbled, tripping slightly on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground perilously. Gilbert held his arm gently to help him regain his balance, using it as an excuse to get closer to him as well.

"What job do you do to be coming home that late?" The vampire could hear Matthew's blood pumping in his veins, and he subconsciously licked his lips slightly.

"Oh – I'm a waiter…the hours are unpredictable…"

Gilbert realised he wasn't listening to Matthew and he snapped himself out of it, humming softly. "That makes sense."

"What about you?" Matthew asked a little timidly.

"Hm? What _about_ me?" Gilbert blinked in confusion, raising an eyebrow. He looked so comedic that Matthew giggled softly, a sound that made Gilbert like him even more.

"What were _you_ doing out so late?" Matthew tilted his head in question, the little curl bouncing slightly as he did. Gilbert fought back a growl at how badly he wanted to take him right now.

"I was…clubbing." Gilbert said with a shrug; it was partly true.

Matthew hummed slightly at this, not entirely convinced, but before he could question it, he lost his footing in a rabbit-hole that was concealed by the autumn leaves. He let out a yelp as he lost his balance again, reaching out for something to grab hold of. Gilbert widened his eyes, grabbing him before he could fall. He smirked at his heroic action, before realising that he and Matthew were now close enough that Gilbert could kiss him if he wanted. And he really wanted to. But before he could close the distance, Matthew blushed and pulled back enough that the moment was gone.

"T-Thanks…" he mumbled, still blushing darkly. Gilbert grinned, knowing he would have plenty more opportunities to kiss him, so he let it go this once.

"No problem~" They resumed their walk, but this time Gilbert walked closer to Matthew, imagining what it would be like when this blonde boy was _his_ Birdie.

XxX

Lovino Vargas was drunk. He had had a shit day at work, his home life was shitty because his annoying baby brother always had his potato bastard boyfriend round, and his love life was the shittiest of them all. So Lovino deemed this a good enough reason to get completely shit-faced at a nightclub where no one was going to care. He was so drunk that he didn't sense olive-green eyes on him from across the club. When he got up to dance by himself in the middle of grinding couples, he didn't expect anyone to join him.

Lovino closed his eyes, letting the music swamp him completely. He felt like he was going to pass out, when suddenly some douchebag bumped into him from behind. Lovino whirled around, ready to give this asshole what for, when he was met with brilliant olive-green eyes, tanned skin, and unruly brown hair. In short, the most attractive man Lovino had seen in his life. Had he been sober, the Italian would have been able to hide his attraction to this man easily, but now he just gaped at him openly.

The man grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, _mi amigo_ ~" he purred, a thick Spanish accent lacing his words.

"Holy fuck…" Lovino whispered under his breath, captivated by the green glow of his eyes. He felt the Spaniard's presence wash over him, and suddenly he barely even noticed the copious other couples surrounding them. Lovino couldn't really recall how it happened, but suddenly he had the Spaniard's strong arms around his waist, their bodies pressing together. He didn't realise that the man's chest felt somewhat cold against his own, as he was so lost in the deep green of his eyes.

He closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly as the Spaniard leaned forward, nipping his earlobe playfully before whispering. "What is your name, _mi amore_?~"

His voice was a deep purr that reverberated like a shiver down Lovino's spine, and he couldn't help leaning closer to him. "L-Lovino…" he breathed, feeling weak all of a sudden.

The Spaniard grinned, showing two particularly sharp teeth, but Lovino did not feel frightened, he only felt desire for him. "I'm Antonio~" he returned, holding Lovino close.

The Italian was usually very stubborn and liked to play hard to get when anyone took an interest in him, but now all he could think about was letting Antonio have his way with him. With a burst of confidence that only could have come from the alcohol he had consumed, he grasped Antonio's shirt, pulling him closer and brushing their lips.

"Let's get out of here…~"

Antonio blinked, before grinning at Lovino's obvious implication. He took the Italian's warm hand, leading him out of the back door of the club and into a dark, damp alley. But neither of them cared about their environment as Lovino suddenly crashed their lips together, tangling a hand in Antonio's hair and tugging on it harshly. Antonio let out a groan, kissing him back passionately and forcing his tongue past the Italian's soft lips. Lovino let out a moan, already aroused from the Spaniard's close proximity, and he groaned in pleasure as Antonio broke the kiss, kissing over his slender, sun-kissed neck.

Antonio could hear the blood rushing through the Italian's veins; could almost taste how intoxicating it was from the kisses he placed against his throat. But he didn't want to gorge himself on the very attractive man, instead deciding on just claiming a taste for himself. Lovino was panting and groaning as Antonio reached down, pressing his palm against the Italian's prominent bulge, and he barely noticed when Antonio lifted his wrist to his cool lips, his olive eyes turning blood-red. Lovino gasped as he suddenly felt a brief pain in his wrist, but soon he was overcome with an almost orgasmic pleasure as Antonio drank his blood. The Spanish vampire groaned as Lovino's blood tasted amazing, only slightly tainted by the alcohol he had consumed, and he found it difficult to cease feasting on it.

It was only when Lovino slumped against his chest that Antonio realised he needed to stop, and he withdrew his fangs, running his tongue over the puncture marks to stop the bleeding. Lovino groaned, barely conscious but he smiled lazily, having never felt so much pleasure in his entire life.

Antonio licked his lips, his eyes slowly returning back to the deep green they had been. He gently took Lovino into his arms, patting the Italian's pockets until he found his phone. Propping up the Italian with one arm, he called Lovino's brother, explaining that he had had too much to drink and offering to take him home. The Italian brother babbled happily what his address was and that he was very grateful that Antonio was looking after his older brother.

Antonio smiled as he hung up, tucking the phone back into Lovino's pocket and scooping him up bridal style, before taking him to the address he had been told.

Lovino snuggled against Antonio's chest, a small, sleepy smile on his face as he drifted in and out of consciousness. When they got to the Italian's house, Antonio put Lovino down, supporting him around the waist so that he could knock on the door.

A bubbly, springy little Italian answered, beaming as he saw his brother, his grin widening as he saw the attractive Spaniard he was leaning against.

" _Ve_ , Lovi!" He greeted chirpily, despite it being 3am, and he opened his arms for his brother. Antonio passed the semi-conscious Italian over gingerly, well aware that he would feel excruciating pain if he tried to enter the house without being invited. Thankfully, the younger brother had stepped over the threshold to claim his brother so that Antonio wouldn't have to, all the while babbling about how it was a regular thing for Lovino to come home drunk, but it was rare for him to come home with such a nice man.

Antonio smirked slightly at this, before running a hand through his unruly brown hair. "Well, can you ask him to call me tomorrow? I just want to make sure he's okay~" he handed the brother a note with his number on it, and the Italian beamed.

"Oh, _si,_ of course! I'm sure he will call you as soon as he wakes up" _Grazie_ … - "

"Antonio~" the Spaniard interjected.

"I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli!" Feliciano beamed again, before humming. "Well, goodnight Antonio!"

Antonio smiled, taking one more look at the older Italian who was now nestled against his brother's chest. "Goodnight, both of you~" he purred, before stepping back and retreating down the neatly kept drive.

XxX

Francis growled to himself as he observed the first infant rays of sun crawling sluggishly across the forest floor, signalling the birth of a new dawn. The French vampire had been out all night, seducing potential humans to toy around with, but none of them had lasted long. They were too weak, or they gave in too easily, and Francis had ended up killing them all out of frustration.

Some small relief washed over him as he thought of Antonio; his beloved Spanish idiot would hopefully be waiting for him at home, pining for his affection. Francis would happily give it, having always had a soft spot for the Spaniard despite his urge to stray. The vampire growled again as he felt the sun starting to burn his skin like acid, and he broke into a run that was far too fast to be human. Thankfully, he was not too far from the house, and he burst through the door just as he started to feel faint. He slammed the door behind him, panting heavily as he leaned against the wall for a moment, still feeling the sting of the sun previously attempting to dissolve him.

That was too close.

The French vampire trembled slightly, very much weakened by the close call from the encroaching dawn, and he called out shakily.

"Toni?"

There was no answer.

"Antonio, _mon amour_ ~" Francis called again, trying to let a purr into his voice but it sounded coarse.

He felt completely drained as his body slowly tried to heal, but it was a drawn out and painful process without fresh blood to speed up the recovery. Francis closed his eyes, feeling as if his skin was on fire despite being now submerged in darkness, out of the sun.

He sensed a presence appear in the doorway, and his cerulean eyes snapped open again, a lazy smile appearing on his features as he saw Antonio.

"Toni…come here…" he instructed, reaching a trembling hand out to him, but Antonio only smirked, his olive-green eyes seeming to glow brightly.

"Did you enjoy the sunrise, _amore_?" The Spaniard purred, but there was an underlying tone that mocked Francis.

The French vampire stiffened, not used to being refused by Antonio. Moreover, he could smell a foreign scent on the Spanish vampire.

"Where have you been?" Francis growled, his tone dangerous, but he could barely even stand, so Antonio did not feel intimidated.

"I found myself an adorable little human~" Antonio purred, a smirk ever-present on his face as he knew how jealous it would make Francis.

As predicted, Francis' eyes flashed red. " _Quoi_?!"

Antonio grinned, and for once Francis felt intimidated by him. Antonio was not as strong as Francis usually, but currently Francis was healing slowly and was weak and vulnerable in the process, whereas Antonio felt rejuvenated from drinking Lovino's blood so recently.

"See what happens when you take things for granted, Francis?" the Spaniard taunted, leaning against the door-frame.

Francis growled, his eyes still red from rage, but his body could not deliver the bite his emotions felt. "Where is he? I'll kill him!" the French vampire screeched, his desire to keep Antonio within his grasp betrayed in his wavering words.

Antonio only continued to smirk, knowing how much it infuriated the Frenchman. "As if I would tell you. You do not own me, Francis."

At this blunt rebellion, Francis snapped and lunged at the Spaniard, intending to punch him, but in his weak state Antonio easily combatted him, batting him to the side so Francis crashed into the opposite wall. He let out a groan, as Antonio's actions had been a lot more powerful than Francis had expected.

Francis stayed slumped against the wall for a moment, taken aback by the fact that Antonio had so openly rejected him. It had never happened before. Tears welled in his eyes as he let out a whimper.

"T-Toni…" he pleaded, and he saw Antonio's hard gaze soften slightly. The Spaniard was not made for meanness, and his caring nature was fighting to scoop Francis up in his arms and soothe him. But for once, Antonio pushed the thought aside, only turning and leaving Francis where he was, his footsteps soft and light on the polished floor.

Francis stared, watching him go with wide eyes. He felt so betrayed. He had sired Antonio, he had made him what he was today, and now Antonio was flat-out disinterested in him.

Francis had always thought he did not really care emotionally for the Spaniard, but feeling so alone suddenly made him sink to the floor, hugging himself. Antonio had someone, Gilbert had someone, and Francis was alone.

Tears slipped down his cool, pale cheeks as Francis sobbed silently, curling up into a ball and ignoring the protests from his still-injured body.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so if you have read my other stories, it would not be hard to figure out that Francis is my favourite character, so I can't help victimising him a little bit. But what did you think of this chapter?**

 **And what do you think will happen next? Will Gilbert make a move on Matthew? Will Lovino even remember Antonio? And what do you think about Antonio's rejection of Francis?**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts!~**


End file.
